


#82 - Flight

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [82]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Technology, Travel, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: flight, Emil.  No beta.





	#82 - Flight

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: flight, Emil. No beta.

Mostly, the road was flat, but today a long hill had Emil puffing. He settled Lalli for the moment and looked longingly at some crows flying overhead.

Once the sky had been busy with aircraft, said Emil's teachers. In the summer, some use could still be made of hot air balloons, but given that trolls were also busy at that time, there was no chance of using balloons for Silent World exploration.

And no one had enough fuel to spare for powered aircraft.

A crow cawed overhead. It sounded like a mocking laugh. Emil shook his head and plodded onward.


End file.
